


Humans First Contact with Alien Race Kanamit

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Days of Our Lives, Pretty Little Liars, To Serve Man (Book), Twilight Zone
Genre: Fattened Up Humans, Fattening Up Humans, Gen, Humans BBQ, Humans Ribs, Humans Steaks, Invited As Dinner, Teens Eaten by Kanamits, To Serve Man (Humans eaten by Aliens), To Serve Man Restaurant is Human Slaughterhouse, To Serve Man is Human Cookbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: A Male Kanamit, with large head supported by a puny, Female Kanamit walked inside, pushing in front of them a hotel-cart containing a wide variety of food.Month Later, No longer than a day or two from there, although it was hard to tell as now her life was just a single string of endless meals, one of the Kanamit came, but they brought no food.The Kanamit opened the door wide and Kanamits in similar uniforms came in.The high hat and different colour of clothing made it obvious that they were way more important than all of the Kanamits, walking around with confidence, scolding the inexperienced novices, the Kanamit seemed to be this kitchen's top chef.In the great dining room, a Kanamit Noble awaited his lunch.Kanamit Noble gave the setup one more critical look before the servants finally brought the main dish."Very well, those humans are onto something," said the Kanamit Noble finally, as their grey tongue swung against their purplish lips.
Kudos: 2





	1. Credits and Characters

Fandom: Pretty Little Liars (TVShow), To Serve Man (Novel), To Serve Man Novel Adapted as Episode by Twilight Zone (TVShow)

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU for Both TVShows's Timeline)

**Characters (To Serve Man Novel, Twilight Zone's Episode: To Serve Man)**

Kanamit

**Characters (Days of Our Life TVShow)**

Claire Brady (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Ciara Brady (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Paige Larson (Human) Age: 13 Year Old

**Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**

Spencer Jill Hastings (Human) Age: 15 Year Old  
Aria Marie Montgomery (Human) Age: 15 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin (Human) Age: 15 Year Old


	2. Backstory

Date: April 25 2012

14 Year Old Young Girls (Claire Brady, Ciara Brady, Paige Larson) were reported missing this afternoon. They were last seen last Monday, right after high school, walking down the Gunning Street near North Park. The police supported by concerned parents and volunteers are still searching. Let's listen to one of the functionaries working on the case talk about the progress made. A finely dressed reporter on the screen announced coldly.

Then the image changed, a man in his 40ties appearing on the screen. "So far we have no clues. No leads to follow. We might as well be just flouncing around in the dark." he said before his worried face was replaced by reporter's emotionless one again.

"As you could hear, the case is very difficult to handle for the police and especially for the parents. Stay tuned for the update on the case in the evening emission. Now, shortly, a kitten stuck on a tree lead to a 4-hour intervention involving firefighters and even an ambulance..."

The sound and image were cut abruptly with one press of a button, and whoever was watching the News left the room quietly.


	3. Prologue

Date: July 4 2012

It was hot summer midday, the sun was shining tenaciously, blasting the pavement, the buildings and anything else on its way. This kind of heat usually makes people hide in their houses behind the shut sunblinds, but the town's promenade bustled with life. Young families with children, old couples strolling around, dogs on leashes and off leashes, followed by their owners. There even was a small group of foreign tourists, whom all were holding cameras in their pale palms and taking pictures of completely trivial objects and rather unimpressive looking buildings.

The gardens of the restaurants and cafes were full ass well, full of people and of noise. All the conversations combined together into an even cloud of buzz, raising above crowd's heads. Three girls sitting at a round table out in the Blair's cafe's garden were sipping slowly on their Carmel frappes while chatting with excitement. One of them was holding up a phone. She fiddled with it for a while then turned the screen in two other girl's direction.

"This is him?" asked a dark-haired girl. A pinch of disappointment could be heard in her voice, and the blond girl, that showed her the photo, took her phone back scrolling through her photos.

"Well, he looks different in person," she answered, failing to hide how someone could look at the hottest boy at their school and remain completely oblivious to his charms.

"Heh, don't worry Hanna, Spencer doesn't get it because she only has eyes for Daniel," reassured her the third girl, smiling widely. Her hair was short dark blond with pink speckles and she had a pencil stuck behind her ear, in a manner that's supposed to imitate an excentric artist's style.

"Daniel?" Hanna turned to her intrigued. "Who's that and why have I never heard about him?" added turning to Spencer. The latter made no move to answer, instead, taking a big group of her drink.

"Yes, Daniel Peters. The British student from 8-B."

"Uuu, an upperclassman" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, stop. I'm not in love with him and-" Spencer tried to put an end to the conversation, her face turning bright red.

"So where have they met?" Hanna pushed her chair closer to Aria's ignoring Spencer's protests, which only caused the latter to complain louder. Hanna and Aria began pretending they can't hear her, just so all three of them could burst out in laugh mere a minute later.

Their attack of uncontrolled laughter git disturbed by a notification pinging off on Hanna's phone.

"What is it?" asked Aria curiously, then leaned over Hanna's shoulder as the other was too absorbed in her phone's content to answer. After a moment or two of silence, Hanna raised her eyes from her phone, giving her friends a serious look.

"Have you heard about this new restaurant?" she began conspiratorily. "Which one?" asked Spencer unimpressed.

"Okay, so there's this restaurant that only a few chosen guests can visit. Its name and location are a complete mystery and in order to get inside you need a special invitation from the owner themselves!" With every word Hanna's, the smile widened, matching her eyes shining with excitement.

Aria looked similarly, as id she was ready to vibrate out of her skin any moment from now.

Spencer, on the other hand, remained skeptical. "Oh yeah? And how do you know that if the whole thing is so mysterious?"

"There's few YouTubers that got the invitation themselves. In the beginning, the whole thing was pretty lowkey, but ever since my YouTuber mummy GreyRouge uploaded a video about it, it got super popular!" said Hanna, undisturbed by her friend's negativity.

Spencer opened her mouth, about to ask another one of her pointy questions, but she was disturbed by a deep male voice coming from their left.

All three girls turned like on cue. They were met with a sight of a tall man around thirty, dressed in a nicely tailored black suit. The man smiled gently before greeting them with a simple "Hello" His voice was a nice calming tenor.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation..." he began.

"Would you be interested in visiting the said restaurant?" he asked before offering them a truly charming smile.

Hanna and Aria stared at him with eyes shining with excitement.

Spencer, on the other hand, stared at him suspiciously. Understandably she didn't want to believe that an extremely exclusive place as this almost mythical restaurant would send their staff to invite some random people from the street, just like that. Instead, thinking it was a scam, even more so given the man appeared.

However before she could thank him then politely tell him off, Hanna and Aria pushed the stranger for more information. Hanna, in particular, seemed interested in visiting the restaurant, which had Spencer stare at her cagily.

Eventually, the man left, but not before handing them three envelopes, each with their full names written on top in a fancy, swirly handwriting. Each contained a name invitation to the restaurant. At the very bottom in fine print, it was written that the invitation was valid as long as the concerned parties agree upon not sharing the location of the restaurant nor that they received the invitation with anybody, at least until the visit is concluded.

"We ask only that you trust us, Only that you simply trust us." Hanna finished reading the paragraph out loud, then raised her eyes to her friends. Her cheeks were painted red, bright smile an obvious indication she was willing to pass over any red alarms in order to visit the famous place.

Under Spencer's pressure tough, they all agreed to simply ignore the man and forget the whole situation, Hanna resultantly so.

It didn't take much time for Hannah to break. Tuesday after classes she hurried to gather her stuff and left the school as fast as possible, trying to avoid being seen by her friends. However in vain. She was soon caught by Spencer and Aria, as she tried to sneak out through the main school gate unnoticed. Spencer tried once more to convince her that it is not a good idea. But Hanna didn't even want to listen to what she had to say. She refused to change her mind in pursuit of "her dreams".

"What dreams?" asked Spencer coldly. Hanna stared at her for a while then turned her back at her and crossed the street without a word.

Spencer and Aria shared a surprised stare then ran after their friend. When they caught up with her, they chose to accompany her, for the minimum of safety.

Spencer was still skeptical, which she hadn't failed to point out repeatedly. She did, however, believe it was better than to leave Hanna on her own, and so she followed her and Aria to the restaurant.

They arrived at the place indicated in the invitation about fifteen minutes later. At the entrance, they met a woman, with crazy eyes and cloths in complete disorder. She gave them an oddly pointed stare then walked up to them. She walked up to Spencer who tried to back up with disgust. When the woman saw that, she grabbed the girl by the wrist bringing her closer. Spencer struggled, trying to free herself from the unwanted touch. Before she could escape the lady leaned down and whispered to her ear in a weak voice. "TO SERVE MAN RESTAURANT IS HUMAN COOKBOOK!" Spencer looked at her with a mix of confusion and disgust on her face. To which the latter answered with a stare, crazy eyes fidgeting, thin lips forming a desperately sad smile. Then she let go of Spencer and nodded sadly, murmuring something intangible under her breath. Girls quickly walked way, thinking it was just yet another crazy lady, they were nothing of a rare specimen in the town.

After walking up the stairs they stopped in front of the heavy, wooden door and raised their heads to read the name of the restaurant. "To Serve A Human" announced simple black letters on a whiteboard.

"Hah, what a strange name," commented Hanna, aiming for a joke, but her voice sounded a bit wobbly. Neither Aria nor Spencer said anything. First absorbed in the

Once inside they were met with luxury in its purest, most old fashioned form.

They were greeted by a clean-looking old butler, dressed in a black tuxedo and white shit. Butler asked them respectfully to hand in their invitations. He inspected the papers shortly, then invited them inside with a simple hand gesture.

Three girls stood in the entrance, looking around admiring in the softness of the couches pushed against the walls of the large corridor, stunned by the richness of the colors, aromas, and textures surrounding them. However, before they had a chance to make even one step they felt something dull and heavy, hitting their heads. One after another they dropped on the soft surface of the fluffy carpet.


	4. Chapter 1: Spencer Jill Hastings

Date: July 5 2012-Augest 4 2012

The first thing she saw after opening her eyes was a long dining table extending in front of her in a dim-lit room. Dull pain in her head reminded her the last few minutes before she was stunned. Walking into the mysterious restaurant, the guard checking their invitations then being hit from behind with something heavy.

"Well, that's how going to shady restaurants that you got an invitation to from a man in fancy black suit end like." she thought bitterly. She sat in the half-darkness for a while before she dared to make any move. Then she stood up. That had to cause some kind of motion sensor to trigger because suddenly the main lights turned on and Spencer was left squinting in the now brightly lit room. It had its pluses, however. Now at least she could properly inspect her surroundings.

The room was nicely furnished. With a large table laid with modern looking-lates and shining silverware. Red wallpaper was home to oil paintings of landscapes and flowers, all of them flailed in golden frames. All that gave the room a look of a privet suite in a fancy hotel. But Spencer doesn't have time nor mood to appreciate the beauty of her prison. Apart from the expensive furniture and paintings, the room was empty, which meant she was now separated from her friends.

She did a tour of the room inspecting each piece of furniture, each painting, then finally the door placed on the opposite side of the room from where was the table placed. However, as expected her search turned out to have no issue. The furniture was just regular furniture, the door was shut closed.

She returned to "her" chair at the top of the table and sat its fluffy cushion, doubting highly that this was a part of the "amazing restaurant experience".

Soon enough a calm voice reached her. "It is the mealtime, Miss Hastings, kindly state your preference please." At first, it seemed though it came from nowhere. But upon quick look around she was able to locate a speaker, placed right above the doorframe.

When she made no attempt to answer the same message was repeated a few times. The voice unchanged each time starting with a high pitched "I" then sliding through the curves of the vowels and sharp peaks of the consonants ended low on the final "e". With each listening it appeared coldly unnatural, somehow dead in spite of its colorful appearance. Last time left Spencer shivering with uneasiness and disgust.

Finally, the unsettling announcement stopped leaving space for the equally unsettling silence to take over. Spencer wasn't however left to herself as she initially thought. After no longer than a few minutes from the end of what she concluded was a morbid recording the door opened.

A Male Kanamit, with large head supported by a puny, Female Kanamit walked inside, pushing in front of them a hotel-cart containing a wide variety of food. Next, the being started placing all of the delicacies one could imagine, from filet mignon, trough meticulously plated ratatouille to the golden-crusted creme brulee. Spencer couldn't help but feel her mouth-watering at the sight of all the delicious food placed right in front of her, some steaming hot some freezing cold, but all without exception looking luxuriously tasty.

When she managed to shake away the amazement the Kanamit was just about to leave. She only had time to shout after them a pathetic "Where am I?"

At that, the Kanamit turned and looked her straight in the eyes. Their ice-cold gaze had Spencer shiver once again. The being smiled politely and offered her a robotic "Enjoy your meal". Then they walked out. The door shut closed with a muted thud and she has left to herself yet again.

She looked at the food suspiciously, with no intention to touch any of it at first. But then her stomach reminded her kindly that she hadn't had lunch this day yet, by rumbling loudly. The sound echoed in the empty room. She looked at the food once more. It was truly beautiful, like a piece of art shining in the yellow light of the lamps.

After another few minutes of hesitation, she resultantly took one of the plates to inspect its content. It was definitely food, she wouldn't say "regular" as it appeared to be top tear chef's work, but at least she could say it wasn't plastic or some disgusting slime-like substance shaped into this beautiful pieces of sustenance. Carefully, reassembling a scaredy-cat she took the silver fork and dipped it into the piece of golden baked potatoes. She cut a little piece of it, then brought it to her mouth. The smell was amazing, taking over her senses, causing her nostrils to expand. She could feel spit gathering in her mouth at the godly aroma of the butter melted into the Pomme de Terre's crisp skin.

Unable to control herself anymore she shoved the bite into her mouth. The food was almost dissolving in her mouth, tender flesh of the potato contrasting with its crisp skin.

After that first bite came another, and another, and another. She couldn't stop eating, all of this delicious food fitting in her mouth perfectly, as if it was its desire to find itself in her stomach.

After that, all the days became one, under the electric light of the room she was provided with all the foods she could imagine and more, some she couldn't even name. The Kanamits were coming and leaving, each time bringing more and more food. She felt full, constantly expanding, but there was nothing she could do as her body constantly longed for more. More gracious salads, creamy soups, crispy baked vegetables and tender meat such as Ribs to Burgers to Steaks. More sweet chewy toffee, more golden brown nougat cracking under her teeth.

Sometimes she tried to talk, to the Kanamits or to herself even, but no words came out of her mouth, only animalistic growls and choked squelching sounds.

Before long she couldn't stand up anymore, her body spilling out from both sides of the chair.

Month Later, No longer than a day or two from there, although it was hard to tell as now her life was just a single string of endless meals, one of the Kanamit came, but they brought no food.

The Kanamit looked slightly different from the others, it wore a black uniform with a white headpiece, weirdly imitating a policeman hat. The Kanamit opened the door wide and Kanamits in similar uniforms came in.

They walked up to Spencer and no without great effort pulled her out from her chair. They then placed her on a cart, similar to those that were used by the Kanamits to bring her food. She is then dragged away, unable to protest or fight back, weakened and dumbed by the weeks of being imprisoned, Delicious calories that she was fed with for weeks now proving themselves to be her greatest enemies.

She was led through cold corridors until they reached a large room full of hot steam, clinging of metal against metal and shouts. Spencer's fogged mind manages to identify the room as a kitchen. She was placed in one spot, then put away, treated no different, then a pile of dead meat. The worst part is that she was still unable to do anything but passively observe her environment. And what she has seen was a truly horrifying image of an organized butchery.

One of the Kanamit, the one walking around and shouting at everyone around attracted her attention. Spencer followed them with her eyes. They looked no different than the Kanamits, anatomically that is. The high hat and different colors of clothing made it obvious that they were way more important than all of the Kanamits, walking around with confidence, scolding the inexperienced novices, the Kanamit seemed to be this kitchen's top chef. However it was not their appearance or behavior that interested Spencer, but the book they were holding. It was a large tome, on its hardcover painted navy blue gold letters stated: "To Serve Human". This title rung a bell in Spence's mind, she couldn't, however, remember where she had seen, or maybe heard, it.

She focused on trying to dig the information out of her lazy brain, but with no result until the Kanamit read out a few sentences out of the said book.

"In order to make the human flesh tender and for the meat to tear easily apart it is imperative to cook the Human over medium heat for no shorter than two hours. The crispy skin is obtained by..." the rest of the text was muted by the loud pounding of the blood in Spencer's ears.

"It's a Cookbook For Humans!" echoed in her head.

She looked around in a panic, hoping for a last chance, for a way to escape. That's when she saw it. A huge grill with gentle orange flames rising dangerously, all the way up to the ceiling in one of the corners of the kitchen. Above the open fire, Huge Meat Hooks were hanging from the ceiling painted in black by the smoke. Sharp points of the hooks shone in the flames, waiting for flesh to pierce. Spencer tried to scream, but it was too late.

The Female Kanamit stripped her naked, then covered her body with thick brown sauce (Kanamit's BBQ Sauce), before finally hanging her on the hooks above the fire. Metal pierced through the mass of muscles and tendons, entering her body right under the shoulder blades on her back and peaking out on the other side, going right through her chest muscles. Flames began to lick her feet lazily, the heat rising steadily. With each second pain becoming more and more unbearable, up to the point when she could no longer tell when finished her body and where started the flames. She was being cooked alive on a slow fire, just as the Human Cookbook said.

She screamed in agony, once twice, until the smoke from the fire filled her lungs up completely. She drew one last breath of heavy grey pall, for her head to finally dropdown. Her motionless body hung over the grill, surrounded by trivial sounds of a busy kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the great dining room, a Kanamit Noble awaited his lunch. The midday was approaching quickly, and as a reputable member of the Kanamit society, the aristocrat was getting impatient. It would be savage to start lunch even a mere second after 12 o'clock. And for any Kanamit being anything but sophisticated was unthinkable.

What's more, the table was laid in a truly bizarre fashion. Kanamit Noble squinted at the paper plates and plastic covers placed in front of them. Two colorful bottles, one red the other yellow stood in the middle of the table. The sides of sour pickles and other fermented vegetables were organized in gimmicky meanders on silver plates displayed in the centre of the table. Kanamit Noble gave the setup one more critical look before the servants finally brought the main dish. Mountains of cooked, smoked and grilled meat rode into the room on few different carts. The aroma of meticulously prepared humans filled the room and caused the aristocrat's mouth to water. As the meat in various forms was put in front of them, they took a napkin and placed it on their knees, but made no move to touch the food. They waited patiently for the top chef to walk out through the kitchen door and present the dish.

They didn't have to wait long, The latter emerged from the kitchen shortly after the dish. The chef stood in front of their boss and reassured them that this is the way people on Earth eat their meat. To which the aristocrat answered by nodding and digging in without any further questions.

The meal was proven to be delicious. Tender meat easily separable from the bones dissolved on the tongue. Steaks were so juicy that a plastic knife could smoothly cut through the muscle. The crispy exterior perfectly complimented meat's tenderness.

When the lunch ended, pleased Kanamit Noble called their chef to congratulate him on a delicious meal and praised them for their job well done. Then they asked curiously about the name of the dish. The answers surprised them even more than the dish itself.

"It is simply called Steak and ribs sir," said the chef proudly. "Oh" Kanamit Noble raised their eyebrows astonished. "It's a popular food on Earth." added top chef. "Barbecue?" Noble Kanamit continued the questioning.

"Yes, Sir." answered top chef, now getting slightly uneasy. Was their master not content with the dish? Did they change their mind after hearing the simplicity of the name the dish was given by Humans?

"Very well, those humans are onto something," said the Kanamit Noble finally, as their grey tongue swung against their purplish lips. "I'll be awaiting your next creation chef." They added, at last, motioning for a top chef to leave.

The latter bowed respectfully then left the room in haste.


	5. Chapter 2: Aria Marie Montgomery

Date: July 5 2012-August 6 2012

The gentle sound of a monotone voice brought Aria back into the consciousness "It is the mealtime Miss Montgomery, kindly state your preference please."

She shook off the remains of the sleepiness and looked around a classy room she had to be transported to while she was still unconscious. She was sitting at the table laid with astonishingly beautiful silverware and plates covered with contrived motives. For a while, she got lost in the smooth ribbons and circles painted on the plate's surface. Her head begun to spin and her mind was running a thousand miles an hour, away into the kingdom of art. When the voice spoke again bringing her back from the realm of abstract shapes and fantastic swirls, it appeared equally calm, but now that she focused on its timbre it sounded somehow inhuman

She looked around searching for voice's source. She was quickly able to locate a speaker attached to the wall above the door on the other side of the room. She hesitated, but it lasted only for a minute or two before she decided to speak, at first a bit in a shyly "Hello, who's there? Where am I?"

Yet she was met with the same monotonous voice, repeating the same question. After one more attempt to get something out of the voice, she shrugged then asks curiously "What's on the menu?"

"Whatever your heart desires" stated the voice.

"I'll take a Steak..." she responded almost instantly.

"A steak? Without ribs?" asked the voice truly surprised.

"Yes, who eats steak and ribs all alone?" Aria was confused. First, she was placed in this fancy room all alone and now she was to hold a conversation with what most likely was an AI. This restaurant operated in a truly bizarre fashion.

"We thought..." the voice sounded straight-up abashed. "Barbecue?" it finished hesitantly.

"Ahhh." finally the understanding flew down on her "No, thanks I'll take just a steak with mashed potatoes and Carrot Salad," she said cheerily. But the voice said no more, she was left to the complete silence and solitude of the room.

To her surprise, shortly she was provided not only with exactly what she ordered but with exactly what she envisioned as well. The dish was brought by a Kanamit server. But again this was a fancy, new, eccentric restaurant. That could explain the costume... When the Kanamit server placed the dishes on the table she accidentally touched the "disguise" and discovered it was real skin. She drew her hand back quickly as if she was burned on the contact. The slimy realness of the skin made her tremble inside. It either meant this was not a costume and the server was Kanamit. "Maybe an ill person?" she hoped. Once she's seen a documentary about the "tree man" disease maybe it was a similar case?

She looked back at the Kanamit server who seemingly undisturbed and oblivious to her disgust bowed slightly and left Aria with a horrible thought in mind. What if that was a costume? A costume made out of Human Skin or Alien? She laughed at herself and her over-reactive imagination, shaking her head violently, but her insides felt cold.

After she finished the meal weird sleepiness washed over her and even though there were around a million questions buzzing under her skull. Before long she was deep asleep with her head snuggled to her chest in a peaceful picture.

She woke up with the loud rumbling of her stomach. The food was brought to her, this time without the voice asking her about her preferences, just informing her coldly "It's the mealtime, Miss Montgomery".

The food placed in front of her had an amazing aroma, but it was not enough to calm her shattered nerves. She tried to stand up, however, all her strength had to leave her completely because when she attempts to even move her finger she feels a wave of violent nausea swipe over her. Scared, she pushed out a scream of panic, but with no result. No one came to rescue her, no one responded to her desperate calls. Tears flew down her chin, a waterfall of salty water

She decided she won't touch the food until she was informed about the whereabouts of her friends, but she didn't last even an hour. Met with the luring aroma of the meal she failed to resist the urge to fill up her mouth with something, with anything. She began to eat slowly, shame poking at her mind with each bite. However, before long, she was grabbing the food by handfuls, pushing it into her mouth savagely.

She ended up swallowing hungrily everything she was given, and the more she ate, the more hunger she felt. Time passed and all was just a hazy sequence of the alternating feelings of emptiness and fullness.

After several days or maybe weeks, Aria couldn't tell, three Kanamits walked into the room. Instead of food, they brought an empty cart. They approached Aria, who still in the state of half-sleep couldn't do much but murmur weakly "What is happening? What do you want? What... do... you... want?"

Next similarly to what happened to Spencer, she's led by the guard to the kitchen. She can't move due to her overweight and food-induced sleepiness.

She was next led through cold corridors until they reached a large room full of hot steam, clinging of metal against metal and shouts. She was placed on a large metal table and left by herself to observe her surroundings, what painted itself in front of her was a truly horrifying image of an organized butchery. The knives cutting rhythmically through raw vegetables, the fire flaring on the grill.

She tried to move but her body felt too heavy, as felt her eyelids. She fought with the sleepiness, and for an intensely painful minute, she managed to keep her eyes open. However, then the warmth from the grills and ovens put her to sleep, the sounds of cutting and frying a morbid lullaby.

She was brought back into consciousness by an explosion of pain in her chest. She looked down and in the haze periphery of her vision, she's seen a hook poking up from the middle of her chest. It took her a while to link the pain to what she was looking at, but when she did, she pushed out a loud, high pitched scream. Few Kanamits turned and stared at her with blank, emotionless expressions. They kept looking in her direction as she screamed and screamed until her lungs filled up with smoke. She stilled, then it was just a dead body hanging down from a hook above the fire.

This time the paper plates and the so-called barbecue were expected and the main dish was awaited with impatience.

The Kanamit Noble munched on the meat hungrily, as soon as the meal was delivered on the table. In a disgusting fashion, they devoured the whole human by themselves. Then licking their lips they ordered the servent to pay their compliments to the chef again.

The servent disappeared being the kitchen door and soon the Chef themselves emerged from the kitchen. Kanamit praised them once more, to which they answered with a polite bow. Next, the Kanamit Noble asked them to get the new batch ready for tomorrow.

At this request, the Chef made a worried face. He hesitated for a minute but rushed and encouraged by their employer he explained that the last "Human aka Animal" is not quite ready yet. "We are having some minor issues, Sir," he said squinting frightened.

Unhappy Kanamit Noble ordered the Chef to go back to the kitchen. Kanamit Noble offered him a parting "I expect better results by week midday." before the Chef crawled away in shame.


	6. Chapter 3: Hanna Olivia Rivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4-Chapter 6 is coming 2020.
> 
> More in Comments asking then Yes otherwise No.

Date: July 5 2012-August 20 2012

There was light and sound of the dishes. Then the darkness behind closed eyes.

Once she woke up in a lit room, full of satins and silks, and pieces of art. Another time a long dining hall with a discretely elegant wooden table stretching its arms from one side of the room to another.

When the lights were on there were also appetizing aromas of many foods, swirling around, mixing together in a delicious dance of steam. After the aromas usually came the visions, the images of an infinite string of food of insanely wide variety being brought into the room, by strange figures. For Hanna, the Kanamit were no more than the silhouettes, faceless shadows behind the food carts. The food, however, was oh so vividly colorful, then, when the time for consumption came so tender, so delightfully dissolving on her tongue. And the taste! She had never tasted something similar before, the boeuf bourguignon was sweat, yet salty with a little earthy note, meat falling apart before a fork even touched it.

After a while, all she could remember was waking up just to fill her mouth up with whatever she was given. Gasping around the food, astonished by its perfect texture and refined taste. Then she would fall asleep. What was happening in between those short periods of consciousness? She had no idea, and no way to find out. After a meal her body becoming so heavy, eyelids falling closed on their own. The sleepiness overpowered her, and she had no way to fight.

She was wakened up once more, but this time it seemed different. The room though still luxurious looked somehow menacing. Tall lamps in the corners emitting dim yellow light, which while it should be soughing somehow spelled danger to Hanna. A high pitched voice called "The mealtime" and Hanna lifted herself up from the chair she was seated on, not without struggle. She then took a look around the room, but with no significant results. She admired the craftsmanship on the heavily craved furniture for a while, then as she heard the sound of the doors opening she rushed back to take her seat. Yet again she was brought the food, but now she ate it in full awareness of what she was shoving into her mouth. The dishes were of truly godly appearance and taste. Once she finished and all the plates were taken away she crouched in one corner of the room. She leaned against the wall for a second then raised up her head opened her mouth, and forced to fingers into her throat.

You fat pig. You lazy bitch. You're disgusting. If you take the next bite you'll be fat, so fat. Spit it out! I said, SPIT IT OUT. Rasoneted in Hanna's head, that the images of her previous self leaning over a toilet, with her fingers shoved deep down her throat returning to nature, the food she just swallowed.

She came here with a hope for change, thinking the restaurants amazing "fit food" would solve all of her problems. And now she was being fattened. Now she really was a pig, an animal to the slaughter. Bitter thoughts of her naivety fill up her mind as a string of half-digested food finally leaves her mouth. She vomits violently, her body shaking, even convulsing.

After being scolded by his boss, Kanamit Chef called his subordinates and presented them to a new plan, to a solution for the problematic "Animal Meat aka Human" he came up with. Kanamit kitchen workers and servants nodded approvingly, after hearing his words.

A guard came in and Hanna was taken away. She was brought into a completely dark room. She started to crawl-walk, trying to investigate her surroundings by touch. She found some cold, long "sticks" that to her horror turned out to be piles of femurs, humerus and other bones and Humans Heads in Glass. All human. This confirmed her initial suppositions, that is the fact that she was being fattened in order for her kidnappers to consume her flesh. She shivered in the darkness, letting herself spill a tear. There was no chance of escape for her. No hope for rescue.

Next, the door was open and a guard came in, the light was switched on, and she could now see the grim piles of bones, she had touched before. She was chained to a chair with an IVP is fixed to her wrist. Then, suddenly a metal straw was forced into her throat. Ever since then she was forced to swallow disgusting pulp through this straw. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, even speaking was hard. She felt disgusting, like a container that was filled up with pulp which then spilled out through the other end. Her excrements were evacuated through a hole in the seat of the chair, their smell filling up the room with their

After a few weeks when she was finally properly fattened a guard came to see her once more. They took her to the kitchen, where she was hooked over the grill, just like many before her. She tried to scream, to struggle, but with no What was the most painful and horrifying for her though was that for hours she was forced to look at her own reflection on the surface of the metal fridge. The morbid image of her feet and the rest of the body cooking slowly over the medium fire. She couldn't help looking at her own mouth opening when she silently screamed in agony and closed forming a thin line when she tried to mentally push the burning pain away. Finally, she followed her friends passing out, then suffocating.

The steak and ribs were served the next Tuesday, to Kanamit aristocrat's excitement. They sat at the table looking approvingly at the now well-known paper plates and plastic knives. The meal rode in shortly after, a pile of meat plated graciously on a large platter. Aristocrat gave the servant a little nod, after which gesture the servant left the room with a polite bow. Once alone in the room, Kanamit aristocrat indulged in the dish.

This barbecue was proven to be by far the beast one of the those that they have eaten so far. Chef had to be congratulated at least twice for this one. Kanamit aristocrat licked their lips. Oh, and then prized, prized with a possibility to prepare the godly meal once more. Murmuring that under their breath the aristocrat called the servant back into the room. They ordered them to bring the Chef into the room, and so they did. A few seconds later Chef was already standing in front of their boss, with their back straight and head high they awaited a prize or a bane. What followed was a prize and that brought a wide smile to their face. They nodded vigorously at each end every of their employer's words then walked away ain hight spirits when told so.

The next day a new "Meat Delivery" was ordered by the Kanamit Noble. And so dozens of Humans Agents strolled out on the streets in the search of the new prey.

**(Samara Cook's Breaking Fourth Wall to Readers)**

Samara Cook hidden in the bushes in front of the "To Serve Human" Restaurant breathed in sharply. Humans Agents wrote a few words in their handy notebook then shook their heads violently. There was no way his suppositions were correct, though officer Public. Right? Right? If Samara was however right it was probably wiser to kill yourself than continue walking on this Earth surface. Not that it really matters, Samara thought. Then Samara stared intensely into the darkness, Samara eyes two wide plates of white and black in the dense blue marine of this night. There is no hope, Humans will all finish on a Kanamit Dinner Table.


End file.
